lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Construction Site(Lost Alpha)
|image =ForgottenSwamp.jpg |imagedesc = Swamplake near Pumping Station |level = |factions = Bandits Loners Mercenaries |locations = *Bandit Camp *Loner Camp *Mercenary Base |buildings = *Pumping Station |leader = |doctor = |technicians= *None (v1.3003) * Alex (v1.4000) |merchants = * Alex (v1.3003) * Milo Mercenaries |characters = |loot = *Small toolkit *Transistors *Forgotten key |quests = |notes =Major location }} is a major location appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone Mod. Overview The Construction Site, like many "new" locations in Lost Alpha, was originally a level in a medium-early build of S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl that was ultimately cut. The current human residents are Mercenaries, Bandits and Loners, while the non-human fauna are quite diverse, including boar, flesh, cat, and many others. The level is also referred to as Forgotten by Lukash when briefing the player for his side mission to Retrieve the machine for Lukash and the Find the Mercenary barman's key at night segment of this mission takes place here. Locations Mercenary Base * In north-west corner of the map. First time the player passes the open gate of their complex, the mercenaries send a warning to the PDA saying for them to have the password or be met with gunfire. Loner Camp *Near the Pumping Station. To reach the Loners' Camp from the south entrance of Construction Site map, follow the road you start on and take a right at the first fork. As you walk there will be heaps of trash on either side until you come to a second fork, with the straight continuing the road and the right ending at the building where the Loners live. Alex is inside the first door on the left of the inside hallway. There may or may not be two naked burers outside, sitting at the trash heaps (1.30013). Bandit Camp *Between the first two locations. The Bandits are located in a small village, south-east of the Mercenary Base. Gravity anomalies are scattered in the surrounding area. Notable Buildings Pumping Station * Located in the south corner of the map, just across the Loner Camp. Unfinished Building * In the south-west corner of the map, close to the transition point to Agroprom Institute. * A pack of blind dogs patrol the backyard of the site. Gameplay *As Lukash explains, the player needs to obtain the password for entry to the Merc Base so that visiting the local Bar doesn't precipitate a firefight. *The loner trader Alex knows all about the password but wants a couple of small favours from the Marked One as a sign of good faith. *The sensible course of action would be to Find the Mercenary barman's key at night but this is not always convenient. The Merc Base has a population of eight. *There are four Mercenaries taking their ease at the bar. It is possible to crouch-sneak past them to the bar with weapon drawn, or even just walk up to the Bar unarmed and trade with Milo. The 'problems' only arise when the key is taken. *At night the residents are away sleeping it off and the player may just walk in and walk out unchallenged but outside of those hours a minor firefight will ensue. Travel If the player opts to take the road they are on when they arrive (if they are entering from the south of the map at a level-changer coming from Agroprom Institute), they will eventually come to an unfinished building and a fork in the road. Inside the unfinished building on the second floor, a guitar, two harmonicas, and some various foods and drinks can be found in wooden crates. On the right fork the player will pass heaps of trash to eventually come to the Loner camp (see above). On the left fork the player will find themself journeying along a road that has large field of gravity anomalies to the left side and on the right an ominous forest. Eventually, the road where you took left fork will become yet ANOTHER fork, with a complex of buildings surrounded by concrete walls on the left side of the road. This complex is location of the Mercenaries camp (see above). At this new fork, left road will take the player to the Yantar level-changer, and right road will take to the Bar-Rostok level changer. Note, however, if you reach the second fork, you have passed the Bandits camp. Backtracking slightly to a little village (seen in PDA map) will run you into the Bandits. When travelling the woods to reach it, the player must be careful at the gravity anomalies scattered through the many bushes and trees. If raining/nighttime out, they may be harder to spot. Notes *The script files also refer to the level as "(la20_forgotten)" and any screenshots taken here have this identifier appended. *The Merc trader may sell the Reinforced suit variant of the Merc suit. *Shooting Milo may crash the game. *After a shootout, Milo hides at the back of his den permanently. Trivia *Players who wish to get to Yantar before the game scripts permit entry from Rostok, may 'jump' the exit in Construction Site - and gain admittance. Access to the Ecologists bunker area will still be prohibited by the Military until the nod is received from Sidorovich (or Voronin depending upon strategy) and further progression to other levels excepting Rostok is not possible. But, early access for looting purposes is a distinct possibility. If the player terminates the small group of soldiers at the bunker, no attitude penalty gets logged and the player is free to talk to Sakharov as if having been 'sent by Sidorovich', obtain the mission in Dead City and progress from there. This can be exploited to avoid ANY visit to Dark Valley, Darkscape or Rostok Factory. Clearly, there is an effect upon the attitude of some factions to the player if this strategy is followed. *In the original level that was cut from an SoC build, the only "human" inhabitants were zombified stalkers. Mutants were essentially absent. Gallery MerBar1.jpg|OK - where's the key? MercBar2.jpg|The Big Sleep.. BanditCampGoods.jpg|The Bandits' goodies are at this location. ss_owner_07-12-15_00-27-57_(la20_forgotten).jpg|Pit of radioactive trash. Inhabitants are flesh and zombies. ss_owner_07-12-15_00-39-36_(la20_forgotten).jpg|Inside unfinished building, almost identical to unfinished building of Great Metal Factory(Lost Alpha). ss_owner_07-12-15_00-41-03_(la20_forgotten).jpg|Fork in road, right side will take you to Loners Camp. ss_owner_07-12-15_00-41-47_(la20_forgotten).jpg|Entrance to Loner camp. ss_owner_07-12-15_00-43-06_(la20_forgotten).jpg|Alex. ss_owner_07-12-15_00-45-38_(la20_forgotten).jpg|Pond around pump station. Pipes are very severely radiated, and with Electro anomalies. ss_marek_05-31-19_18-59-31_(la20_forgotten).jpg|Two naked burers at the trash heaps near the loner camp (1.30013) Category:Lost Alpha Locations